


the tender ache when you press against bruises

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Accidents, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Mild Injury, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shura really needs to stop getting distracted by Aiolos. It never ends well, even if it does end up with him acting as Shura's caretaker. Shirtless.





	the tender ache when you press against bruises

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.
> 
> This is some sort of Aiolos lives AU?

_(the tender ache when you press against bruises)_

Shura winces at the ache in his knees and shins. That jump had not gone as planned, and his ankle is swelling worryingly. He’d fucked up the landing, but for once, it hadn’t been his fault. He’d looked over at Sagittarius at the wrong moment and seen Aiolos, landing lightly on the roof of the Sagittarius palace, the light framing him just perfectly, and he’d totally lost control of the Cosmo propelling his jump and dropped like a stone.

 _Not_ a Jumping Stone, unfortunately.

He’d gotten his Cosmo back together to mostly cushion his impact, but he broke a stair doing it, and his ankle is now roughly the size of a grapefruit.He presses at it, wincing at the tender ache, trying to figure out if he’d broken anything, when Aiolos comes jogging up the stairs, Sagittarius in its Box over his shoulder, wearing only sweatpants and sneakers.

“I saw you falling, are you okay?” Aiolos asks, genuinely concerned, and Shura ducks his head.

“I- I just lost control of the jump. Rookie mistake.” Shura mumbles, definitely not telling the man he’s been crushing on for years that he got distracted by the way the sunlight had outlined his thighs and shoulders. Aiolos clicks his tongue, not a reprimand, he’s knelt to inspect Shura’s banged up legs.

“We should get you to medical.” He says, pushing Sagittarius off to the side and turning around, still crouched. He can’t mean to give Shura a piggyback ride, can he? “C'mon, Shura, hop up.” Aiolos urges. Shura reluctantly shifts, putting as little weight as possible on his ankle, and loops his arms around Aiolos’s neck. Aiolos gets his arms under Shura’s knees and stands, jogging back down the hill. Shura tries desperately not to think of how much of Aiolos’s bare skin he’s touching.

“So, you know what went wrong, do you know how it went wrong?” Aiolos asks, trying, as ever, to be helpful to Shura. Shura bites his lip.

“I got distracted.” He admits. Aiolos makes a noise of surprise.

“Really? What by?” He asks curiously.

“You.” Shura blurts out unfortunately, and backpedals fast. “The, uh, sun shining on your Cloth! I caught it at just the wrong angle and it, uh, blinded me!” He winces. Now he’s blaming Aiolos? Ugh. “I mean, it’s not your fault. It was the sun’s!” He attempts, before just snapping his mouth shut. He’s making it worse with every word he says, fuck.

“Aw, jeez, I’m sorry Shura. I guess you’re right, though, I mean nobody can control the sun, after all.” Aiolos says, and Shura makes a soft strangled noise. Aiolos believes him? What the actual fuck.

They pass Cancer, and Mephisto gives him a look that promises later intensive interrogation. Shura glares at him, and the annoying Cancer just smirks.

They get to medical, and Aiolos stays with him through the whole checkup, including when they start pulling actual literal chips of stone out of his flesh. He nearly bites his lip bloody when they disinfect his various scrapes and bandage him up. It turns out his ankle is only sprained, though it’s a very bad sprain, and they want to keep him there for a few hours until the swelling goes down.

Aiolos keeps him blissfully distracted, discussing training, and telling him jokes and funny stories. Shura is glad for the company.

Especially since Aiolos never does find a shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
